Alphabet Collections: Dark
by RavenBloom
Summary: The story that mirrors the fluff of Alphabet Collections, except very, very dark. Twenty-six one paragraph-stories, each prompted by a letter of the alphabet, detailing moments in Lucia and Gaito's very unhealthy relationship. Rated M for said relationship, sex, and other triggering topics. VERY DARK.


Character/s: Lucia N. & Gaito

 **Trigger Warning:** This gets _**dark**_ very fast, with potential triggers for sex, abuse, and a generally unhealthy and dysfunctional relationship all around. If you might get triggered, turn back **now**. You have been warned.

 _ **None of the content reflects my personal views on the subject. I am not condoning the actions carried out by the characters in this story.**_

Enjoy the story.

* * *

 **A** is for **Abuse**

Gaito refused to believe that he was abusive. Yes, he knew he was amoral, emotionally manipulative, and a bastard in all but literal terminology, but he wasn't abusive. Deceivingly gentle, he reached out to stroke her cheek, twirling a strand of golden hair around his finger. He frowned as she shivered under his touch, flinching away, grip turning firm as he grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him before he pressed a firm kiss onto her lips, roughly forcing her against the wall.

He wasn't abusive — he refused to believe it.

* * *

 **B** is for **Betrayal**

Lucia knew the pains of betrayal. She knew what it felt like to have her heart violently wrenched from her chest as she watched her crush and boyfriend reveal that he was dating her best friend. She knew what it was like to be lost in that moment of betrayal and pain as she broke down and ran. She knew what it was like to seek out solace in the closest source of comfort, only to end up regretting it later. But there was another betrayal... this time from her heart itself.

Even if her mind told her that their love was abusive, was dysfunctional, her heart refused to believe it. Her heart insisted she stay with him, and so she did.

* * *

 **C** is for **Control**

Gaito craved control. He needed to have it, _had_ to have it no matter what, even if it hurt him, even if it hurt _her_. He roughly tossed her to the ground, pinning her there with his body as he stared imperiously down at her, eyes dark with lust as he hovered menacingly over her. He ignored her slight protesting and feeble struggling, kissing her roughly as she finally gave in, her body shaking violently even as she surrendered all control to him with a whimper.

He smiled darkly as he pulled away, giving her a gentler kiss as he started undressing her.

* * *

 **D** is for **Denial**

Lucia wasn't sure whether she was in denial or not. No, no, she was most definitely not in denial, just not right in the head. She knew perfectly well that their relationship was dysfunctional, abusive, and toxic, and yet she wanted to stay with him of her own volition. There was certainly something wrong with her, that alone she was sure of. But why was she staying? Maybe she was addicted to the sheer unpredictability of their relationship. Maybe it was him alone. Maybe it was how he treated her.

She didn't know. All she knew was that she wasn't in denial.

* * *

 **E** is for **Enslavement**

Gaito opened the doors to his chambers, soundlessly walking in, a box in his hand containing an important item. His eyes landed on her curled up form in the corner of the room and a smile curved his lips as he walked over, gently waking her up from her resting state with a soft coo of his pet name for her. He watched as she stirred and looked up at him, obedience and adoration lighting up her blue eyes. "I have a present for you, slave," he cooed, opening the box and drawing out a delicately crafted leather collar.

He fastened it around her neck and stood back with an approving smirk. With the collar, her enslavement was finally complete.

* * *

 **F** is for **Forgotten**

Lucia sometimes wondered if she had forgotten something. It was hard to remember, most times, whether something was important or not, whether she needed to do something or not, or if there was even anything worth remembering. It was difficult to even think that there was a world beyond her life... or rather, what she could remember of it. Sometimes, there were flashes of faces that seemed ever-so-familiar, of girls with blue and green hair, of a boy that looked strikingly similar to her master...

But what did she even remember? A forgotten memory was just like one she had never experienced before.

* * *

 **G** is for **Gamble**

Gaito had always had an odd talent for gambling, especially when there was much at stake to be lost. The biggest gamble he had ever taken, he wasn't sure whether he had won or lost. It was a strange feeling, unnerving even, as he reclined in his throne, waiting for her to appear in his line of sight. Yes, she was that gamble he had boldly taken. A gamble to either win her as his own or to thoroughly break her down. His eyes fell on her as she slowly walked over to him, posture shy and timid.

His hard eyes softened immediately, and he wondered if he had broken her, or if she had broken him.

* * *

 **H** is for **Hollow**

Lucia felt... empty. Was that the word? No, maybe it wasn't. Hollow? Yes, that seemed to be the correct word; she was hollow. Nothing really seemed to make her feel anything, other than the sight of him as he lovingly caressed her bare skin. She felt nothing more than unadulterated adoration and love for him, no matter if he sometimes got angry with her. He would never hurt her physically, in the very least, she knew as he pressed her back into the bed, taking her as his own.

So why did she feel so hollow inside if she belonged to him?

* * *

 **I** is for **Irony**

Gaito found the irony in the situation wickedly delicious most of the time. How far the seven Mermaid Princesses had fallen especially so, with how they had sworn to never stop the fight until they had brought him down. Or was it how he had finally broken down the Pink Pearl Princess into his obedient pet when she had promised herself to his brother? He frowned as he stroked her silky blonde hair — but had he even succeeded in his goal to break her?

She looked up at him, blue eyes curious, and instantly, he felt his defenses crumble. He had sought out to break her, and ironically, she had both been broken and had broken him down at the same time.

* * *

 **J** is for **Jealousy**

Lucia wasn't jealous, nope, not at all. She watched silently from behind the wall as he gave the Dark Lovers his orders, her hands absently playing with the leather collar around her neck. Why would she be jealous? He had made it clear many times previously that he only had eyes for her, that she was his beloved pet. That surely meant that she had no reason to be jealous at all... right? She watched he dismissed the demons and called her to his side. Laying her head in his lap as she sat at his feet, Lucia hummed as he stroked her hair, hands ghosting over the collar.

What had she been worried about? He cared only for her, after all...

* * *

 **K** is for **King**

Gaito couldn't say he enjoyed the duties that came with being a king. Politics was a dangerous field, even more so than battle, because of the shadowy webs spun by everyone in a decadent court. His pet didn't exactly have a mind for it either, too naive to navigate that web unscathed despite her formerly being a princess herself. It couldn't be helped, he supposed, and he could always start teaching her to help. Pushing open the doors to his quarters, he saw her almost instantly as she smiled, walking over.

"Welcome back, my king," she murmured.

* * *

 **L** is for **Lust**

Lucia whimpered softly as he pressed her back, kissing her bared skin and roughly forcing her back against the ground. A soft cry was torn from her lips as he nipped at her earlobe, their bare bodies pressing flush against each other. He pressed his lips against her neck, hands threading through her long hair as he claimed her as his once more. She surrendered to him, losing herself in the pleasure he gave her.

Truly, her sin was lust, and it claimed her whenever he desired it to.

* * *

 **M** is for **Masquerade**

Gaito detested the mask he had to put up. It was stifling at times, hiding behind a mask of democracy and stoicism when most times he wanted nothing more than to show them who they were dealing with, to decimate them with a single demonstration of what he was capable of. Faceless names — not that he bothered to remember either one — were a constant thorn in his side through the day, and he would find it nothing short of amusing to tear them apart, to drop the ridiculous masquerade he kept up for nothing more than decency's sake.

Still... the masquerade was the only thing keeping her at his side, and as long as it did its job, he would keep it up, if only for her sake.

* * *

 **N** is for **Name**

Lucia often wondered what there was in a name. Surely, it was just something used to identify someone, nothing else special about it, wasn't it? There was that one quote... what was it again? She couldn't remember — she seemed to be doing that quite a lot lately, hadn't she? But really, what was so special about a name? They would change, wouldn't they? Pet names called by loved ones, aliases adopted for convenience, taking on another name due to marriage... The list was endless. Yet a name still meant a lot, just like her own... What was her name again?

He called for her, the pet name briefly giving her a flash of memory. Yes, she was his light, what more was there to her name?

* * *

 **O** is for **Obsession**

Gaito thought he had a problem. No, no, that wasn't right, he _knew_ he had a problem. An obsession, to be more exact, an obsession over Lucia — _his light_ — an obsession to have her all to himself, to make her his and his alone. As his hands slowly tightened around her upper arms, he pulled her into a deep, hungry kiss, not quite caring about how she whimpered a bit from his rough treatment. He pulled back, slow, but deliberate, staring at her, then gently this time, he kissed her again, coaxing her to relax into his arms.

She did, obediently leaning into his embrace. His obsession. _His_ light.

* * *

 **P** is for **Possession**

Lucia knew she wasn't a thing... right? She was a person, surely? Not something that could be traded, bought, or sold, not a toy to be broken or played with at the whim of anyone who so desired. She heard him calling for her as the doors to their shared chambers opened, and she looked up from the desk, setting the bland novella in her hands down, her eyes sparkling in joy as her eyes fell on him. At his beckoning, she quickly and eagerly went over to him, eyes fluttering shut as he gently caressed her skin... her arms... her neck, covered by the collar that marked her as his pet...

No, she wasn't a possession. She was a person... right?

* * *

 **Q** is for **Quiet  
**

Gaito thought it was perhaps a bit too quiet as he pushed open the doors to his chambers. Yes, it _was_ too quiet. Normally, his pet would have been here almost as soon as the doors were opened, much less now, when he had called for her. An unusual worry started to build in his mind, and his thought ran wild. No, no she could't have left. No, she _wouldn't_. He'd find her if she had. He nearly tore up the room in search for her, and turned up empty.

The closed doors opened again, and he turned around to see her, questioningly looking at him with those wide blue eyes, a book from the library in her arms. Relief filled his mind. She was here. She was safe. She was his.

* * *

 **R** is for **Rape  
**

Lucia was afraid, very, very afraid. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, though her frightened apology did nothing to lessen her punishment. Held down onto the floor, pinned there by his form, she was helpless to fight back. But this... she deserved this, right? Right, she deserved this. She shouldn't have made him worry about her like that. She shouldn't have gone anywhere, not without his consent. Closing her eyes as he roughly tore her clothes off, she whispered another apology, and another as he pressed a kiss onto her lips, and another as he slammed into her without warning, setting a rough, dominating pace instantly.

A cry left her as she tightened around him, a soft moan and whimper leaving her as he came. "Mine," he hissed. "You are mine." Yes. She was his.

* * *

 **S** is for **Servant  
**

Gaito had called for her to come to his throne room. He had been waiting, waiting, _waiting_ for over half an hour, and after her 'disappearance' to the library only a few days ago, he knew she wouldn't have gone anywhere without his express permission. Anger flooded his being when he even contemplated who had stopped her from coming to him, and he instantly rose to search for her. He didn't have to go far before he found her, broken, bleeding, and begging for him to find her. A snarl tore from him as he picked her up, carefully cradling her. "Who?" he demanded.

She shivered, whimpering. "The Dark Lovers." The words hadn't even left her lips and even she knew they were destined for death.

* * *

 **T** is for **Terror  
**

Lucia winced in pain as she laid in the silk bed of his chambers, cradling herself. Her injured arm, bandaged up tenderly, stung with pain as she even attempted to move it. Her eyes closed as the doors to his chambers opened, and his footsteps softly echoed in the room. She heard him get closer, and the distinct scent of blood hit her, making her whimper even as he gently soothed her. "Please..." she whispered. "Stop... I'm not worth it."

He stilled, hand halting in its motion of stroking her hair. "They're lucky they're not dead." His voice was hard, and she knew that there was no other choice.

* * *

 **U** is for **Ultimatum  
**

Gaito wouldn't let anyone touch his light, not after all the trouble he had gone to, ensuring she was eternally his. It had been difficult to get her to bend to his whims, but eventually, he had found a way. Yes, he had found a way... by threatening the existence of everything she loved. He gave her the ultimatum — to be his willingly, and spare her loved ones the pain of death, or to fight, let her loved ones fall, and then become his either way. She had persisted in fighting until he finally threatened his brother's life. Then, she submitted to him, broken, sobbing.

Was his light truly his if the only thing keeping her to him was an ultimatum?

* * *

 **V** is for **Vendetta  
**

Lucia could hold grudges, despite what everyone might have thought. Yes, despite everything, the pink princess could hold a grudge against people. Her feud was with none other than her former friends. Hanon, Rina... the people she had thought she could trust. They had betrayed her, crushed her, and she hated them so much. She couldn't have cared less if they were gone. But in the back of her mind, there was still a name she knew she cared of. Kaito... her Kaito... no, not hers, not anymore...

But she hated them so much. She hated them so, so much.

* * *

 **W** is for **White  
**

Gaito had always had a bizarre liking for the colour white. He wasn't sure why, he just liked the colour — pure, untainted by anything. It was lovely, a delicate state of colourlessness. Much like snow, really. No, exactly like snow. The colour represented mourning, sometimes even death, and yet it still was a representation of purity. Perhaps it was how it felt in death, to be free, not held back by the world's restraints, to have forgotten everything else that was a burden. Just like her, freed of her dedication to the ones she had loved, and now his forever.

As he watched his pet slowly walk over to him, dressed in a simple yet elegant white dress at his behest, he felt himself smile. Such a beautiful colour.

* * *

 **X** is for **Xenial** **  
**

Lucia sometimes wondered about relationships of the world at large. Closed off and separated from what she could vaguely remember as her own kingdom, she was kept with him, his queen to his — for a lack of a better word — empire, his pet in any other way. She no longer had the energy to fight him, not when he threatened the life of her Kaito, if he truly was hers, that was, and not with the well-being of her kingdom at stake. And yet, it seemed as if her former home was the one place spared by the ruthless expansion of his empire, and even shared steady diplomatic relations with.

For her sake indeed, it seemed... or was she just imagining it?

* * *

 **Y** is for **Yield  
**

Gaito wanted her to surrender. He didn't want to have to force her to give in to his demands; no, he wanted her to listen to him of her own volition. He didn't want to be constantly holding an ultimatum over her head to have her obey him. He had to break her, make her view him as the only thing that mattered. That wasn't too hard either. Shoving her back against the wall, he pinned her there, forcing a deep kiss onto her lips, knowing she was too helpless to protest.

"Yield," he whispered in her ear. "Yield to me. Be mine."

* * *

 **Z** is for **Zenith  
**

Lucia knew that this was it. He was at the peak of his power, and she was helpless to do anything but watch. It dug at her inside, but she found that she no longer cared about what would happen. Whatever he had done to her, it was working, she realized. No longer was she the Pink Pearl Princess, destined heir to Aqua Regina herself, the goddess of the oceans; no longer was she the determined fighter that was intent on stopping him and bringing back peace to the oceans; no longer was she the defiant girl he longed to break. He _had_ broken her, and now, when he was strongest, she folded to his demands instantly.

"Mine," he whispered in her ear, arms wrapping around her waist, and she could only nod in agreement.

* * *

So... a very skewed timeline here that jumps everywhere in terms of storytelling and plot. Just know that it doesn't go chronologically, and you can piece together the timeline by yourself.

Read, review, and provide constructive criticism.


End file.
